In order to situate a conventional non-powered ambulance cot into the back of an ambulance, two or more attendants often must lift the cot from a relatively low height of approximately 15 cm from the ground to a height of almost 1 meter. Unfortunately, lifting or raising a loaded ambulance cot from this low height increases the risk to these attendants obtaining a back injury or exacerbating an existing one. Accordingly, providing a power lift ambulance cot for emergency medical services and ambulance-related services that reduces the physical strain of raising and lowering a loaded ambulance cot is desirable. Such a powered cot would reduce work related injuries and reduce the amount of lost work time as well as therapeutic costs.